


Husky

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Husky





	Husky

Eames fits his left hand over the sweat-damp flank of Arthur’s waist, calloused palm curled possessively over trembling muscle.

“That’s it, Arthur,” he whispers, voice crystallised honey.

He strokes steadily into the tight clench of heat, stoking the fire catching beneath Arthur’s skin.

“Not much longer now...”

* * *

“Ohgod, Eames, please...”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece: [Mindless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732264)


End file.
